Producers Drabbles
by bodiechan
Summary: Using a meme from deviantART, this is a series of ficlets inspired by whatever my scary iPod chose to play. Mostly based on Max and Leo, but the other characters make some cameos from time to time.


DA Music Meme For Writers, stolen from GabyGal

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever. **I pick **_**The Producers**_**! No surprises there.**

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

5. ((Which, incidentally, I added myself.)) GO!

Well, here goes nothing, you guys!

* * *

**1. "Mei and the Traveling Soot" from **_**My Neighbor Totoro**_

Ulla looks over at her husband's face and frowns. Leo cocks his head in response to her. "What is it, Ulla?"

"Bloom has something on nose!" Ulla responds with a giggle, and leaps forward to wipe the offending piece of dirt off of him.

Leo jumps out of the way with a gasp. "U-Ulla!"

((God that was short. I really didn't get enough time to finish that one. It was supposed to be before they were married, sort of like Ulla trying to wipe the dirt off his nose and Leo running out of the way, kind of a dance sort of thing. Oh well. Onto the next song!))

**2. "Lollipop (Candyman)" by Aqua**

"I know what game we can play today," Hold-Me-Touch me tells Max with a coy smile. Max groans inwardly, but the little old lady in front of him sees only smiles. She goes on without any prompting, "How about the happy little girl and her sweet candy lollipop?"

Max's heart skips a beat. _Oh, lord, oh no oh no oh no. _With a careful tone and a false smile, he asks, "Are… are you sure that's what you want to do, my dear? I'm not sure if the two of us are both up to something so demanding today."

To Max's horror, Hold-Me-Touch-Me just laughs. "Oh, I'm up to it, Bialy," she tells him flirtatiously, and Max lets out a little moan. "I've been waiting for this for eighty years. Now come here, you devilish young man."

With a very forced smile, Max complies.

((oh god this song brings back memories… and makes me think of such sexual things lol.))

**3. "The Portrait Gallery" from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**

"Max, Leo! Look at what I have here!" Roger waves the two producers over to his side, and along with Carmen, they gather around him to see the photograph in his arms. The photo, which was taken right before the cast party of their first play, features Max and Leo, looking extremely uncomfortable that their disaster had just become a hit, a furious Franz, a beaming Carmen, and _Springtime_'s entire cast, including Roger, Ulla, and all of the ensemble members.

"Pretty," Max observes with a chuckle.

((…I didn't think that one through lol…))

**4. "[title of show]" from **_**[title of show]**_

While doing the books for _Prisoner's of Love_, in a moment of boredom, Leo happens to glance up at the posters on Max's walls of shows he's produced. He sees _Bialyhoos of '42_ last, and a huge grin crosses his face when he remembers it.

"Get back to work, Leo!" Max chides him playfully, giving Leo a light slap to the side of his head. "I'm not paying you to daydream!"

Leo smiles. "Oh, Max, I was just thinking how title of show your plays are!" he praises his friend. "They were my absolute favorite when I was a kid. That's all."

Despite this compliment, Max gives Leo a very strange look. "How 'title of show' they are, Leo?"

Leo shrugs. "I heard someone use it as an adjective in a show once. Maybe it'll catch on."

Max's eyebrow remains raised, and he shakes his head with a little groan. "Maybe not, Leo. Stick to the books, and leave the catchphrases to me, all right?"

"All right," Leo agrees, and turns back to his paper with a wistful glance up at the walls.

((I LOVE THIS SONG. :3 and yes, I am well aware that _[title of show]_ did not grace Broadway until 50 years after Leo and Max were writing plays. Yes, I know.))

**5. "Collide" by Howie Daye**

_Unhappy… unhappy… very unhappy…_

My name is Leopold Bloom. Until recently, every day of my life felt like I had died and gone to hell. I worked at the Whitehall and Marks accounting firm in New York City, where all the PA's were treated nothing like human beings. Sure we were paid, but we were slaves. Mr. Marks verbally abused us every day of our lives, and every day of my life I had to crawl out of bed and purposefully trudge to work.

Then I met Max, and suddenly my life wasn't hell anymore.

I followed Max, and put all my trust inside of him. He was my light in the darkness, my only hope. I had no idea who he was, but after that moment when the two of our fate's collided, all I wanted was to be by his side. And I was right to do so, because Max saved me from something I didn't even know was doing me wrong. Max saved me from myself. Max made me everything I ever wanted to be and more.

Max loved me.

And I love him.

I'm so glad I met him. I'm so glad.

((…aww.))

**6. "He Is Not Dead Yet (Playoff)" from **_**Spamalot**_

"Shouldn't she be dead already?" Leo asks, pointing to the little old lady.

Max shrugs. "She's not dead yet, Leo."

((THIS. SONG. IS. TOO. SHORT. DX I'm telling you, 23 seconds is not adequate time to write a ficlet!))

**7. "Topsy-Turvy" from **_**Fiddler on the Roof**_

"I can't believe our show was a hit," Max moans, slumping against the white couch with his eyes closed.

Leo is stumbling as if in a dream. This can't be true, can't be true… His eyes look ahead in a glassy stare, but he sees nothing. "They liked _Springtime_," he whispers almost reverently. "How?"

"People today are so screwed up it's unbelievable," Max says bitterly, his face buried in the couch's side. "Everything is changing, Leo. It's all topsy-turvy, and I'm ruined forever."

Leo glances at Max with an understanding frown. "But, Max, you're the king of Broad—"

"Correction: I_ was_ the king," Max replies with a scowl. "Now I'm just a worthless old man just waiting to be arrested."

Now it's Leo's turn to moan.

((AH I love this song. I haven't heard it in so long. 8D I was obsessed with it a few years ago, and poof, here it is again! Yay! This was hard to connect to _The Producers_ though. oh well. It sort of works… kind of.))

**8. "Caramelldansen" by Caramell**

One day, Max saunters in through the door of his office to a very strange sight. Ulla and Leo are standing in the center of the room waving their arms above their heads and shaking their hips in unison as loud Swedish music plays through a record player. Leo is laughing and Ulla is all smiles, and as the obnoxious, high-pitched voices go on and on, Max's expression changes from shocked to horrified.

"Ulla! LEO!" he cries, frustrated by their antics. "What the hell are you two doing?"

Ulla giggles and grabs Max's hand. "Bloom and Ulla are caramelldancing! Is dance Ulla did all the time in Sveden! Max join us?"

Repulsed by the idea, Max looks from Ulla to Leo to the record player with the strange Swedish, helium-filled noises. Then, slowly, he raises his hands in defeat. "All right, Ulla. I'll caramelldance with you. Happy now?"

Leo and Ulla cheer. Max smirks, but awkwardly joins in the dance.

((what an epic song. XP especially since Ulla is Swedish, and so is the song. It fits perfectly lol. and I love the image of the three of them caramelldansen. xD))

**9. "Moving" from **_**Howl's Moving Castle**_

"So, Leo, how do you like the place?" Max asks with a grin as he leads Leo into the office/apartment that will now become his home. "It's not much, but it's better than what you had before, right?"

Leo is too choked up to speak as he glances around the office with wide eyes. Finally he manages to splutter, "It's incredible, Max. I can't believe you would do this for me."

Max shrugs. "It's the least I can do, considering it's my fault you lost your job," he says casually, helping Leo start to unpack from his single suitcase of possessions. He sees a very ugly plaid shirt and, upon inspecting it, chucks it into the trashcan instead of Leo's new drawer.

Leo stubbornly shakes his head. "I wanted to leave that place, Max," he insists as he examines a pair of khaki pants. "Like I told you, I don't want to be an accountant anymore. I want to be a Broadway producer, like you."

((LOL MOVING… AND THE MOVIE IS HOWL'S /MOVING/ CASTLE… I just got that. |D I also kind of stole the idea of Leo moving in with Max after quitting his job from PhantomBialystock. Hope you don't mind.))

**10. "Fantasize" by Liz Phair**

I can picture it now. Max Bialystock himself, the producer of _Bialyhoos of '42_—ooh, I get shivers just thinking about him!—comes down to the accounting firm himself to ask for me. "Where is Leopold Bloom?" he'll ask. "I want him to coproduce my next show with me. I want to make all his dreams come true."

Mr. Marks comes over and starts screaming at me for not working fast enough. I hurry to type out a few numbers and sigh wistfully to myself. If only that were true. But Max Bialystock doesn't even know I exist. If only, if only, if only. I go back to work.

((FINALLY some Liz Phair… even though I don't really like this song, lol. That one was supposed to be Leo fantasizing before the play begins about meeting Max.

OH, this is the end? Well, that quiz was fun! Thanks for reading, guys! Hope you enjoyed!))


End file.
